Flow controls are important in many industries. Whether found on process lines, gas distribution networks, or any system that carries flowing material, flow devices like valve assemblies are vital to regulate material flow within set parameters or, in case of problems, shut-off flow altogether. Butterfly valves are useful to prevent flow. This type of valve assembly is popular because it is often simpler and less expensive than ball valves and like valve devices.